The present invention relates to a clip-on guard, and in particular to a clip-on guard for deflecting rain from a pair of spectacles during sporting events. The majority of spectacle wearers find difficulty in keeping rain off the lenses of their spectacles, particularly when involved in an outdoor sporting activity. This decreases their performance, as they are unable constantly to maintain a clear line vision without the need to wipe the surface of their lenses occasionally. This is a problem in many outdoor sporting activities, such as golf, fishing, cycling, shooting, sailing and outdoor bowling, and is a particular problem when such sports are taken up professionally.
The present invention seeks to alleviate the aforementioned problem by providing a side guard which can be attached to headgear in order to deflect rain from the spectacle wearer""s lenses to prevent drops from forming on the lens surfaces.
The term headgear, for the purposes of this application, refers to hats, caps and visors and excludes spectacles.
Accordingly, there is provided headgear having a guard extending downwards therefrom, the guard comprising a transparent guard member and releasable attachment means to attach the guard to the headgear, wherein the guard member is pivotable about an edge of the headgear.
In a preferred embodiment, the headgear further comprises at least one further guard member releasably attached to the headgear.
Preferably, the or each guard is clippable onto the rim of the headgear.
Advantageously, the or each guard can be adapted to be clipped onto any shape of hat, peaked cap or visor, and may be formed to conform with the shape of the hat, cap or visor to which it is intended to be clipped.
The or each guard member is preferably made of polycarbonate or other clear plastic, but can also be made of tinted plastic or glass.
Alternatively, the or each guard member may be formed from polarised polycarbonate so to deflect sunlight from the spectacle lenses.